Investigaciones
by xotug
Summary: Todo debe ser investigado. Todo aquello que pueda afectar al mundo mágico.


_Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Este fic es mi regalo para Griffin por su cumpleaños. Sé que llega muy tarde y lo siento. No tengo excusa que justifique el retraso. Al menos espero que te guste, Griffin.

* * *

250.000 libras. Es lo que había pagado en Sotheby por aquellas páginas ligeramente chamuscadas. Mucha gente las consideraba un documento histórico; para mi es el único legado de mi familia que queda en este mundo post-Z.

 ** _Grabación inicial del programa IM34USA17 de investigaciones virales de la División Mágica del CDC. Día 21 de septiembre de 2017. 13:56 horas._**

 _Me llamo Yuhiko Ibushi y soy la directora del programa. Acabo de recibir los primeros pacientes infectados con el virus denominado Inferius mundanus. A pesar de la amplia información previa que hemos recibido de nuestros compañeros no mágicos, se va a realizar una investigación exhaustiva acerca del mismo, centrada en los efectos del virus en los individuos mágicos._

 _Estoy examinando los tres primeros infectados y cada uno está en una etapa distinta de la enfermedad._

 _El primer paciente es un varón negro de 37 años con un mordisco en la zona superior del tríceps; por el diámetro del mordisco, es evidente que fue mordido por un niño._

 _Sufre de fiebre de 38 grados, vómitos y dolor intenso en las articulaciones. Según estos síntomas, debe de haber sido mordido hace unas cinco horas._

 _Este paciente ha sido codificado como A01_

 _El segundo paciente es una mujer uruguaya de 24 años sin heridas visibles en ninguna zona del cuerpo; sin embargo, según su historial médico, había recibido una transfusión de sangre hace 17 horas._

 _Mientras era trasladada hacia estas instalaciones, entro en un coma que aún no ha sufrido cambios. Así pues, podemos concluir que la causa de la infección fue la transfusión._

 _Este paciente ha sido codificado como A02_

 _El ultimo paciente es el único capaz de mantener una conversación racional. Ha recibido un profundo mordisco en el abdomen y por la decoloración de la herida y el nivel del dolor, se ha debido de producir en la última media hora._

 _Estos tres pacientes nos ayudaran a registrar cada uno de los síntomas de la infección según va avanzando, así como fuente de muestras del virus para futuras investigaciones con el mismo._

 _Este paciente ha sido codificado como A03._

* * *

 ** _Tercera grabación del programa IM34USA17 de investigaciones virales de la División Mágica del CDC. Día 22 de septiembre de 2017. 12:25 horas._**

 _A01 y A02 han pasado por todas las etapas de la infección y ya son zombis resucitados y funcionales. Han sido llevados a celdas separadas e insonorizadas para subsiguientes estudios._

 _A03 ha sufrido una parada cardiaca hace tres horas y lleva dos horas sin actividad cerebral detectables. Tal y como indicaba el informe de nuestros compañeros, no hay método, ya sea mágico o no mágico, que determine que el paciente siga vivo._

 _Aun así, si el desarrollo de la infección continua según los datos que poseemos, A03 debería de resucitar en cualquier momento._

* * *

 ** _Sexta grabación del programa IM34USA17 de investigaciones virales de la División Mágica del CDC. Día 24 de septiembre de 2017. 12:53 horas._**

 _A03 ha resucitado hace seis minutos y es increíble ver sus esfuerzos por liberarse de las correas de sujeción._

 _Las pruebas realizadas a A01 y A02 confirman que el único órgano que funciona es el cerebro. Es absolutamente impresionante. El virus ha conseguido crear una forma de vida que solo requiere el funcionamiento del cerebro. Corazón, sistema digestivo, sistema respiratorio, sistema endocrino… Todos están inactivos, no realizan su actividad normal. Únicamente existe en el cerebro. Este regula todas las funciones que aun realiza el sujeto zombificado._

 _A pesar de estar encerrados en celdas insonorizadas, cuyas paredes de cristal reforzado a prueba de balas no permiten ver el exterior desde dentro de la misma, A01 y A02 siguen el paso de los guardias y científicos humanos cada vez que pasan por delante de las celdas. Esto indica que los infectados no se guían por la vista o el oído a la hora de localizar, perseguir y cazar a sus presas. Se realizarán más pruebas en el futuro para confirmar esta conclusión y examinar si utilizan alguno de los otros sentidos._

* * *

 ** _Novena grabación del programa IM34USA17 de investigaciones virales de la División Mágica del CDC. Día 25 de septiembre de 2017. 15:04 horas._**

 _Hemos recibido los primeros criminales mágicos provenientes de Alcatraz que fueron solicitados para comprobar científicamente cual es el efecto del Inferius mundanus en un individuo mágico._

 _Los cuatro individuos han sido codificados como M01, M02, M03 y M04 y se les ha infectado inmediatamente con el virus a través de diferentes medios._

 _M01 y M02 han sido infectados mediante inyección intravenosa directa del virus y M03 y M04 han sido infectados mediante herida directa producida por A01 y A02 respectivamente._

 _Hasta ahora, no se ha notado ninguna diferencia en el avance de la infección en los individuos mágicos respecto a sus contrapartes no mágicas._

 _El avance de la enfermedad en M01 y M02 es más rápido que en M03 y M04 debido a que el virus fue introducido directamente en el corriente sanguíneo llegando antes al cerebro que en el caso de los infectados mediante herida. Este hecho ya había sido observado y confirmado por los científicos no mágicos._

* * *

 ** _Undécima grabación del programa IM34USA17 de investigaciones virales de la División Mágica del CDC. Día 28 de septiembre de 2017. 21:38 horas._**

 _Tras varios días examinando todos los datos obtenidos tras la toma de muestras y análisis de las mismas, vamos a empezar a realizar pruebas sobre el efecto que tiene la magia en los Z._

 _Primero, realizaremos las pruebas en los Z provenientes de humanos no mágicos, es decir, A01, A02 y A03 y, posteriormente, en sus equivalentes mágicos del M01 al M04._

 _Ahora mismo me encuentro en el exterior de la celda que contiene al sujeto A01. En cuanto hemos aparecido, el Z se ha dirigido hacia la pared de la celda más cercana a nuestra posición y ha comenzado a aporrearla. Este comportamiento se repite siempre que un humano se acerca._

 _Otro dato que hemos confirmado experimentando con A03 y M04 es que incluso cuando no poseen ninguna capacidad sensorial debido a la extracción de los ojos y la degradación por acido de los nervios auditivos y olfativos, el Z sigue detectando cuando un humano se acerca y suposición. Desconocemos que habilidad adquiere para lograr tal proeza._

 _Ahora mismo, uno de los guardias de seguridad de la instalación acaba de entrar en la celda enfundado en un traje de protección personal completo a base de fibras entrelazadas de kevlar y piel de dragón. Este traje ha demostrado su resistencia a cualquier tipo de penetración por mordiscos, arañazos o similares._

 _En cuanto el guardia ha entrado en la celda, A01 se ha dirigido con su paso bamboleante hacia el con la boca abierta; así pues, el conjuro desilusionador no sirve contra ellos. Siguiendo las recomendaciones del protocolo, el guardia decidió aplicar el conjuro de desmayo; a pesar de que el impacto ha sido directo al cráneo, no se ha visto ningún efecto._

 _Viendo que A01 se ha acercado demasiado, se decidió aplicar el conjuro seccionador. La guadaña morada corto con la habitual facilidad el cuerpo de A01 en una curva que comenzó en el hombro izquierdo y termino en la zona derecha de la cadera, dividiendo el cuerpo en dos partes. A pesar de los informes previos, es verdaderamente perturbador ver con el Z continuaba arrastrándose ayudado por el brazo. Finalmente, el guardia decide acabar con A01 mediante la aplicación de la salamandra ardiente._

* * *

 ** _Decimotercera grabación del programa IM34USA17 de investigaciones virales de la División Mágica del CDC. Día 30 de septiembre de 2017. 11:08 horas._**

 _Tras una serie de reuniones con instancias superiores del CDC, el Pentágono, la NSA, la CIA y la Casa Blanca, entre otras agencias del Gobierno, regresamos a las pruebas y análisis._

 _Hemos recibido cuatro nuevos sujetos de investigación, dos mágicos M05 y M06, y dos no mágicos, A04 y A05. Tras ser infectados y realizar el consiguiente seguimiento a la evolución de la infección, siguen sin presentarse diferencias entre el avance de la misma en pacientes mágicos respecto a los no mágicos. La conclusión hasta ahora respecto a esto es que no hay ninguna diferencia._

 _Otra prueba que nos ha ayudado a afirmar lo anterior es el idéntico comportamiento de M01 al de A01, tras la repetición de las pruebas realizadas ayer. Mismas reacciones o mejor dicho falta de reacciones de M01 ante los conjuros desilusionador, de desmayo y seccionador. M01 fue eliminado mediante salamandra ardiente._

* * *

 _ **Decimoquinta grabación del programa IM34USA17 de investigaciones virales de la División Mágica del CDC. Día 30 de septiembre de 2017. 20:17 horas.**_

 _Me entristece mucho haber tenido que matar a Grygo, uno de mis compañeros de investigación. Ninguno de los presentes podíamos haber supuesto que algo así iba a ocurrir. Sera mejor que me explique._

 _A las 19:03 de hoy, Grygo entro en la celda que contenía M03 para comenzar la aplicación de diferentes conjuros y encantamientos que afectan al funcionamiento del cerebro._

 _El primero de ellos fue el conjuro de confusión... sin efecto en el Z. Era lo esperado pero había que confirmarlo. A continuación, sospechando que la mayoría de conjuros de perturbación mental no iban a ser efectivos, se decide saltar directamente al más poderoso de los conocidos: la maldición imperius_

 _No sabemos que paso, que paso en la conexión entre las dos mentes; sin embargo, si sabemos que la mente del Z fue la que gano… a pesar de la resistencia que intento desarrollar Grygo, no pudo soportar la inconmensurable fuerza que era el hambre del Z. Esa fue la única palabra que repetía a voz en grito: hambre, hambre, hambre. Un ciclo repetitivo a voz en grito. Una obsesión insana y antinatural, tanto como la propia existencia de los Z._

 _Una hora después, tuve que acabar con la vida de Grygo. Nuestros esfuerzos para intentar sacarlo de su prisión mental fueron inútiles._

 _Transmití inmediatamente a todos mis superiores que no se intentara usar la imperius contra los Z. Adjunté la hora entera de video en el que se veía el comportamiento de Grygo._

* * *

 _ **Vigésima grabación del programa IM34USA17 de investigaciones virales de la División Mágica del CDC. Día 2 de octubre de 2017. 11:44 horas.**_

 _He dado a todos mis empleados unos días libres para que asimilen lo que ocurrió con Grygo. Éramos conscientes de que esta investigación tenía sus riesgos, el más visible y evidente el de infección… ninguno estábamos preparados para este tipo de riesgos. No, para los psicológicos… no para perder la cabeza._

 _Hoy hemos utilizado la cruciatus y, tal y como esperábamos, no ha tenido ningún efecto en el Z. Las investigaciones previas habían confirmado que los receptores neuronales del dolor no están activos y sin esto, el efecto de la cruciatus es inútil._

 _Sin que nadie votara en contra, decidimos finalizar el día quitándonos de encima la investigación sobre las imperdonables y utilizar el Avada Kedavra. Una vez más, demostró su poder asesino y el Z cayó al suelo inmediatamente._

 _Vuelvo a mandar a descansar a todo el mundo, tras comprobar que todos los datos están guardados._

* * *

 _ **Trigésima grabación del programa IM34USA17 de investigaciones virales de la División Mágica del CDC. Día 5 de octubre de 2017. 16:20 horas.**_

 _Odio a los políticos… especialmente al vicepresidente Maiden. Hoy ha tenido los santos cojones de acusarme de estar aprovechando las investigaciones para tomarme unas vacaciones pagadas. Le he respondido que viniera aquí abajo y tuviera los arrestos de decírselo a mi equipo a la cara. Antes de que el ambiente se caldeara más, la presidenta Marrow ha tomado la palabra y ha exigido que todo el mundo abandonara la sala y la dejara a solas conmigo._

 _Había oído hablar de la natural afabilidad de la presidenta y su legendaria habilidad para calmar al debatiente más encolerizado sin necesidad de decir nada, pero comprobarlo de primera mano ha sido toda una experiencia. Los ojos… la clave son esos ojos marrones que parecen recubiertos de una pátina de tristeza que hace imposible no fijar la mirada en ellos y olvidarte de todo._

 _Con calma, me ha explicado que la situación es complicada y que cualquier pedazo de información que seamos capaz de obtener puede significar la salvación de muchas personas._

 _¡Mierda! ¡Entiendo perfectamente eso! ¡Pero cada uno de mis chicos son los malditos mejores en su campo e insustituibles! ¡Suficiente ha sido con perder a Grygo!_

 _El resto de la charla ha sido insustancial, pero al menos me alivia saber que la Jefa sigue manteniendo la confianza en nosotros._

 _Los experimentos de hoy se han basado en ver el efecto de las barreras en los Z. Hemos comprobado varios detalles curiosos: las barreras más sencillas funcionan mejor que las más complejas._

 _Por ejemplo, una barrera que detecta y permite el paso en función del funcionamiento fisiológico del cuerpo a través del latido del corazón o de las señales nerviosas permite pasar a los Z en más ocasiones que una sencilla barrera cuyo filtro sea el reconocimiento de un esquema tan básico como una figura con una cabeza, dos brazos y dos piernas._

 _Sin embargo, la única barrera que de verdad consigue detener a los Z es la incendiaria. Tal y como sugiere su propio nombre, la barrera incendiaria quema hasta las cenizas cualquier cosa no enlazada a la barrera que la atraviese. Por desgracia, esta barrera tiene múltiples inconvenientes ampliamente conocidos por todos los maestros de runas y aritmanticos que han estudiado esta ciencia: requieren mucho poder mágico para crearse, las personas que quieran atravesar la barrera sin quemarse deben ser enlazadas a la misma de forma individual y no puede envolver grandes superficies._

* * *

 _ **Cuadragésima segunda grabación del programa IM34USA17 de investigaciones virales de la División Mágica del CDC. Día 9 de octubre de 2017. 13:08 horas.**_

 _Esta es la última grabación del programa. Los Z están al otro lado de las dobles puertas reforzadas. A pesar de los diez centímetros de grosor de las mismas, ninguno de nosotros piensa que puedan aguantar más allá de dos días._

 _Lo tenemos todo preparado para la evacuación. Se han levantado las barreras anti desaparición y anti traslador. Aquellos que se puedan desaparecer a un lugar seguro tienen vía libre para hacerlo en cualquier momento, el resto intentaremos salvar toda la información que podamos antes de usar los trasladores que nos repartirán por el mundo._

 _Yo estoy dictando a mi pluma todas las grabaciones que he hecho hasta este momento y, aunque nunca se me han dado bien este tipo de magia, aplicaré tanto al documento como a la caja donde lo voy a guardar un encantamiento de indestructibilidad. Espero que sobreviva a la secuencia de autodestrucción del laboratorio._

 _Que los kami nos protejan y nos permitan ver un nuevo día._

* * *

Eso es todo. Un brazto, xotug


End file.
